This invention relates to a fence for enclosing impurities floating on water.
Patents which show various types of fences for enclosing impurities on water are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number Country ______________________________________ Thune 804,640 England Hof 3,611,728 U.S.A. Midby 3,613,376 U.S.A. Gauch 3,903,701 U.S.A. Neal 3,921,407 U.S.A. ______________________________________
In these patents, complicated techniques in one form or another are utilized for constructing the band, stiffening the band, weighting the band and floating the band. The floats, weights and supporting rods are contained in pockets applied to the outside of the band. Usually such pockets are sewn to the outside of the band. Occasionally, they are cemented to the band. In one example, a single ply of material for the band is folded over and stitched to form a space for floats and weights.
Due to the shape of the floats and weights and the manner of their attachment, namely location in a pocket, such booms are too bulky to roll. As a result, such booms are packaged in accordion fashion, folded back and forth, in ten or twelve foot segments.
Another problem with existing booms is the need to replace the entire boom when the band becomes severely damaged or too dirty for future use.
These and other various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.